


Moo Motherfucker

by Shinju_Tori_Archives (Shinju_Tori)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Minotaur!Kerry, mad king au, magical transformation, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinju_Tori/pseuds/Shinju_Tori_Archives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Kerry knew was that he was to assist King Ryan as his friends fought to be the next King of their games.</p><p>He didn't know he would have to change for his last task...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moo Motherfucker

**Author's Note:**

> I have put as many lines, as close to word for word, from the Let's Play as I could into this story so...
> 
> LLLLLLLLLLLLET'S READ!

"Kerry, you can go and move to your next task..." the King ordered Kerry.

Kerry nodded, and bowed, backing away as he asked, to intice the other five's curiousity, "Where is that again?"

The King smiled at him, his intense blue eyes seeming to glow red as he glanced meanfully towards the wall back towards Achievement City.

Kerry swiftly left, hearing foolish Mogar demand behind him, "Kerry's got another task?" and the King responding, his voice soothing as he agreed with the warrior, "Kerry has another task."

Kerry made his way back to Achievement City at a jog, knowing he had limited time until the others finished the one-on-one fights and the Final Task was revealed. He arrived in Achievement City and ducked into the King's house, dropping into the hole there to open the passage that lead to the labyrinth.

Kerry made his way into the back of the labyrinth where the King had said he had left a trunk of things for him. Upon finding the trunk he opened it and pulled out the contents.

There were several cheap glass bottles full of blue fluid labeled "Swiftness", a set of diamond armor complete with a sword that was much too large for Kerry to wield, 5 scraps of cloth, the shoulder guard to a green set of armor, and a small wooden box that had two words carved into the dark surface of the lid:

" _Drink Me_ "

Kerry slowly opened the box to reveal a crystal vial of crimson fluid inside. He pulled out the bottle and stood up, holding it up as he stared mesmerized by the way the torch light shone though the container. He hesitated before uncorking the bottle and he slowly brought it to to his lips.

He took a deep breath, almost gagging on the scent rising from the vial in his hands, before swallowing the liquid down.


End file.
